


王

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Kudos: 22





	王

///  
雷声滚滚，倾盆大雨中两道人影在这黑夜里闪过，忽的窜进殿内，其中一人探出了头环顾周围确认没人后才小心翼翼掩上门。

而殿内的金漆雕龙宝座上，坐着一位睥睨天下的王者。底下，歌舞升平，衣袖飘荡，鸣钟击磬，乐声悠扬。台基上点起的檀香，烟雾缭绕。

“陛下”

太监领着道士穿过一群舞姬，跪在台阶下请安，而宝座上的男人即是当朝皇帝宋悟，他手持金樽窝躺在龙椅上，一副醉生梦死的神情，丝毫没有一国之主的威严端庄。

“嗯”宋悟眯着的眼睁开一只斜视看向下方的两人，手挥了挥便让他们起身。

“陛下，这位就是您要找的道士先生”

宋悟瞥了一眼太监和他身边那个有些穷酸的老道士。他伸手将旁边的妃子揽过坐到自己的大腿上，温吞地开口道。

“寡人连续三晚做了不同的梦，可每个梦里日与月竟然同时出现在黑夜里，这是怎么回事？”

道士脸色为难，“贫道夜观天象...又见皇上如此梦境，唯有一事。皇上的爱将文起，他日将生得一女，此女子成人之后，必将使陛下处于困境之中啊...”

道士话音刚落，殿外一道闪电像一支离弦之箭直射天空，响声震耳欲聋，在夜空里勾画出一道刺眼的折线。

连同殿内也被照得通亮，太监因道士的预言而过于惊恐，瞪着眼睛脸色惨白。转瞬间，又天昏地暗，大地又重新回到了黑暗之魔的手中，殿内烛光摇拽几下又恢复原状。

“文将军...啊”卧在龙座上的帝王喃喃细语，空洞的眼神里让人无法猜测他到底在想什么。

太监还未从刚刚的惊吓中缓过神，话语还有些颤抖道，“现在老百姓都说着，南金徵，北文起，只知道当年是他们辅佐陛下打的天下，却没人歌颂陛下您的伟绩”

太监占着自己跟在宋悟身边而自以为高人一等，却没有一丝伴君如伴虎的自知之明，还在叨叨不休。

“金相国居于庙堂之高表面顺从陛下，实则暗中勾结镇守边疆的文将军不知在打什么注意，此两人可谓居心叵测啊”

“够了！轮到你来说这话了吗？都给我退下！”宋悟已然大怒，金徽和文起对他来说，比起其他大臣还是有些不一样的情感的。

金徽和文起是他打得天下的左右手，曾经的情谊也毋庸置疑。

当年金徽随宋悟在南方起兵反前废帝，打入帝都后，金徽把相府及御史府的法律、户籍、地理图册等收集起来，帮助宋悟知晓天下山川险要、人口、财力、物力的分布情况。

宋悟称王后，金徽又劝说宋悟留守汉中，养百姓，纳贤才，收用沿边的赋税，积蓄力量，最后争得天下。为此他深得宋悟信任，被任为丞相。

之后他极力向宋悟举荐自己的同窗好友文起，认为要取得天下非用文起不可。宋悟听从了他的建议特召文起为大将军掌管兵权。  
在决胜战争中，金徽留守关中，安定百姓，征收赋税，供给军粮，支援了前方文起带兵的战斗，为最后的决胜提供了物质保证。

宋悟建立新王朝后待两人及其其他开国功臣不薄，他们大都被封官封侯。

可谁知新王朝建立不过两个年头，新帝宋悟就走上了前废帝的老路，这天下才刚从战争带来的损害中恢复过来，民生刚有了一些起色，宋悟就开始渐渐不理朝政，不务正业。日夜歌舞升平，酒池肉林，花天酒地，甚至已经是荒淫无道，穷奢极欲。

新帝自以为天下太平，安于现状而不思进取，而此时周边小国见如此情况都蠢蠢欲动，只是碍于军事上有文将军这一不败名将才不敢大肆枉为，只敢时不时在边疆骚扰当地居民。

而宋悟狂妄自大，刚愎自用，对进谏忠言一概不听甚至将当年为开国做了极大贡献的忠臣贬官。

昏君如此，奸臣当道。

宋悟爱听戏，戏子刘邩名满京都被特召入宫中，刘邩更以此往上爬，朝廷内不少官员见机纷纷巴结他，不久就形成了一个奸臣集团。奸臣们营造了一副天下太平，国泰民安的盛世假象蒙蔽了宋悟的双眼，使得他对奸臣言听计从，而此时天下早已民怨沸腾。

当然听完道士的话后宋悟心里总不会太舒服，派人去暗查后发现文夫人竟然真的已经身怀三甲。很快，文起就被宋悟以守卫京都为重的命令召回。

虽然宋悟没有对文起表现出什么不满，但不出几个月他手里的兵权也被奸臣制约了不少。

天下没有不透风的墙，文起从他一位忠诚属下那里得知了那晚道士对皇上说的原话，直到这时才明白宋悟此次将他召回的真正目的所在。

可如今自己的地位不保，眼看着夫人的产期又越来越近，文起心中愁闷不堪，整整思索一周后，思来想去也就只能打出瞒天过海这一张牌了。

因为文起手握兵权而且军中的名望甚高，军中甚至流传着只识文将军，不识宋昏君的说法。所以奸臣也不敢轻举妄动，只是不断侧面施压想逼他自己放弃手上的兵权。

而金徽却没这么走运了，他一直极力地反对奸臣提出的不利于百姓民生的政策，极力地打压这些奸臣，久而久之早已激起他们的共愤。

后来某位奸臣在宋悟宠妃的庇护下有了机会，于是金徽先是被指控贪污受贿巨款，还从金府搜出了有人刻意伪造的书信成为证据。

而后他又被陷害与后宫妃子有不正当往来，至此宋悟大怒，将金徽囚禁狱中，但毕竟金徽是开国功臣，百姓又纷纷请愿，于是没有杀他只把他贬到南方，官位也降成了节度使的属官掌书记。

在金徽启程前赴南方的前夜，文起悄悄地把金徽接到文府，为这老友摆上最后的酒席。

几杯酒下肚，文起几个月来的怒气终于可以发泄出来，“这昏君贪女色，恋丝竹！如今又横征暴敛 ，税役如此之重，使我等子民处于水深火热之中，不替天行道怎对得起那些牺牲的弟兄们！”

“此话不可乱讲啊，唉，如今我们年老体衰又能做什么呢？”金徽手握酒杯微微叹气，因为长期的忧国忧民，又深陷奸臣的陷害，寝食难安加上早年战争落下的病根，虽才到中年却鬓发已白，身体也一天不比一天。

“为了我们的子孙后代，一定不能让这昏君再作恶下去，我文起的后代一定要替我圆了这为民除害的期望。”

文起这时才将道士的话告诉金徽，“虽不知这道士的话有几分真。若此胎真是女儿，也只能将其当做男儿，否则，以宋悟的性格，我文家必将有满门抄斩之灾，但想来念在我往日的功劳上，若见是男儿，他应该不会对我怎样...”

金徽点头，文起所说确实如此，酒过三巡，金徽悄悄地抹了眼角的泪，感叹道，“此去一别，不知何时才能相见...”

想到以后，又想着此时两人的无能为力的困境，文起一堂堂武将也忍不住落泪，“唉，如今人为刀俎，我为鱼肉，只怪当初我们没看对人啊”

一阵沉默后，文起突然抓起酒杯，义愤填膺道，“今夜我们指腹为亲，自此我们金文成为一家，若他日两家谁有困难，必鼎力相助！”

“好！”

当晚两人将一对玉佩作为信物，文起留下了玉弓，金徽带走了金乌。

///  
十八年后

在这将近二十年间，民力越发衰弱，等到宋悟想挽回补救发现为时已晚。他甚至已经连续七年将自己的女儿或者宫中的公主嫁给周边的小国以求和平。

但最终，西面日渐强大起来的西门氏经过这些年的积累，一举发兵攻打新朝想要一统天下。

而新朝的士兵多年没打战，加上军中资源短缺，而朝廷出于“以文制武”的目的，任命文官统军的现象越来越多。这些文官不懂军事，在战场上胡乱干预指挥，导致连战连败，不到一个月西门氏就逼近京都了。

于是多年来一直被奸臣压制着的文起被宋悟重新予以重任，全权带兵出征应战。

但此时文起以年事已高为由，要求将独子文星伊带在身边。

文星伊虽年仅十八，自小习武，从小武艺出众，弓马娴熟，从军之后在训练中日渐突显其勇敢足智多谋的品质，于是宋悟便封她为护军将军，首次随父征战。

深夜在前线驻扎的将军帐篷内，文起和文星伊挑灯夜谈，安排战事。

在分析完眼前形势后两人探讨了一系列战略。

文起说道，“西门算不了什么，只怕等驱逐他们后，奸臣又卷土重来，百姓又该民不聊生啊”

伤心秦汉经行处，宫阙万间都做了土。兴，百姓苦，亡，百姓苦。

“为父从军多年，战争时从来只见白骨露于野，千里无鸡鸣”

“要想让人民过上好日子，这新朝就不得不推翻，如今时机成熟，是时候要星儿你来完成为父的期愿啊”

文星伊自然是知道也同意父亲的计划的，不然也不会甘愿扮男装瞒着天下人十八年，还有未知的以后，只是现在就要让她做出起义反帝此等大事还是让她有些担忧。

文起此时已经身负重病多年，大夫也告知他生期有限，“我也活不过几年了，现在还能帮你的都帮了，以后可就要靠你自己了”

文星伊虽从武，但仍勤奋好学，六岁进入私塾读书。八岁就能读四书五经，十四岁能读《史记》、《周礼》文选，对兵书颇有研究。

也许是饱读经书的缘故，文星伊身材颀长，长得俊美白皙，完全不似父亲文起那北方男子的古铜肤色和伟岸身材，但两人炯炯有神的双目里透出的坚毅又是那般相似。

“为了文家，为了天下苍生，星儿必定不忘父亲的教诲，完成使命，给逝去的先辈一个交代！”

///  
次年

南边江边小镇，金府。

金徽被贬到这里后在安定下来，兢兢业业，忍气吞声，为百姓干实事，十几年间也被提了几次官，深得民心。

金徽育有长子金柯，次女金容仙，金容仙从小便没有母亲，因为她的母亲当年生下金容仙后就难产而死，金徽也没有再娶。

在这里虽不如北方城市中心的繁华，但也有远离战乱的好处。

金容仙生活得算是清心寡欲，闲来时作作诗写写字，在庭院里养些花花草草。

偶尔兴起了，便和安惠真和丁辉人溜出去逛逛街，上山玩玩采撷药草。

金容仙小时候养了一只小鸟，后来因为生病而死去，那之后她便开始自学医术，学习了大量书籍，再大些的时候便拜师学艺，如今也学会一些治疗的路数了。

安惠真和丁辉人是金徽收养的孤儿，当年他被贬到这里后，心中常常郁郁不得志，某日上山打猎，傍晚回家却在山腰上看到了两个被弃的婴儿，金辉于心不忍便将她们带回府中拜托仆厨娘哺养。

安惠真和丁辉人不像普通小姑娘，自从懂事后就爱舞枪弄棒，整天没有一刻闲的住，金徽让她俩跟着金容仙到私塾读书，可往往只有金容仙认真地念着书，而那两个小家伙就上山下河，天快暗了才回家。要么背着鲜鱼回来，要么就带着野兔等等。

金徽看着两人怎么教都不听不改，索性就让两人到山上寺里习武，怎知两人竟乖乖安定下来。

七年后，丁辉人和安惠真学成下山回到金府，自愿成了金容仙的贴身侍卫。三人年纪都差不多所以玩得来，金容仙的生活也因为她们多了些乐趣。

周边不少大富人家都听闻金府二小姐长得明眸皓齿，天生丽质，虽然不知真假但自金容仙成年后上门求婚的人便不少。

但都被金徽毫不留情地拒绝，因为他还清晰的记得那晚和文起的约定。  
本以为这辈子就要这样遗憾过去时，北方传来大消息，一夜之间，这里的百姓就易了主。

西门氏进攻中原失败，被文起大将军为首带领的军队打回原先的领地，可在文起在京都的途上，朝廷以宰相刘邩为首的奸臣集团就喊出讨伐文起的口号，夺得禁卫军的指挥权，将矛头直指文起和其他跟随他的部将。

然司马昭之心，路人皆知，宰相刘邩实则早已觊觎皇位已久。于是文起在回京都途中带兵起义，沿途百姓大多支持，自愿参军，声势浩大。

宋悟走投无路被逼自刎于殿中，新朝的历史在建立仅二十五年后画上句号。而刘邩披上黄袍坐上了龙椅，一介戏子粉墨登场成了王。

当年禁卫军的数量不算少数，而且用的都是精良的武器装备，刘邩身边也有了几个能打战的武将，而文起带的兵在讨伐西门的战争中也牺牲不少，战备不足，所以大家都明白这将是一场恶战。

金徽委托了信使到北方打听到了现在的战况，决定在此也起兵应援文起，至少刘邩会分出一些兵力来镇压南方，这样能让文起缓一缓。

他联合了乌镇附近几座城平日里有来往的有志之士，分析了目前的形势后，杀了节度使夺了兵权正式起义，金徽的长子金柯代替父亲掌握指挥权。

这时南边的南溟氏趁乱也想分得一杯羹，开始蠢蠢欲动，但他们要想进击中原就必须先过了金徽所在的乌镇。

乌镇西靠山，东邻江，易守难攻，是个战略要地。

然南溟氏一个区区小国想要靠武力拿下乌镇几乎不可能，于是南溟王提出和金徽的起义军联手，条件是进驻乌镇。

金柯眼看着朝廷的军队一路杀下来，曾经的豪气万丈在此时却所剩无几。于是他背着金徽和南溟氏签定了协议，同意和南溟氏联手抵抗朝廷的军队，等到南溟氏的军队开到城下了金柯才将此事告诉金徽。

“你可知南溟氏生性狡猾！？糊涂啊糊涂！”

“爹，这也没办法了呀，朝廷的军队都打到这里来了，我们肯定挨不过”金柯什么都好就是生性软弱，怕惹事上身。

“我们打的是拖延战术，把刘邩的一部分军队拖滞在这里给文将军制造优势！不是要你打胜仗啊！现在就是自取灭亡！”

金徽一急，气出一口老血，金柯慌张地把他扶到椅子上叫大夫。

这一气就病倒了，只是躺在床上还没三天前方就传来南溟氏将金柯俘虏了去，要挟金徽交出乌镇兵力的控制权。

金徽自知活着的日子不长，某天夜里将金容仙叫到病榻旁。

“仙儿，事到如今，你也知道了，我不多说，来生我们不要生于战乱之世，爹还能有你这么好的女儿就足够了”

“"爹...”

“这里不能留了，我打算让慧真和辉人护你北上，去找你文叔叔，还有...”金徽从枕头底下掏出个檀木盒子，打开里面是一块金乌玉佩。

“你挂上它，这本是一对，另一只是玉弓，是文叔的独子文星伊持着的，当年爹还没来南方时已经答应好了，指腹为亲，你到北方见了他，就许了这婚约吧”

“爹...这...这怎么能要我嫁给素未谋面的男子呢！”

“你是到北方投靠文家，星伊现在已经是有名声的将军了，你可还要靠着人家呢”

“这...不是...”

“父母之命媒妁之言！”金徽见容仙态度模糊便斥了一句，随后又缓下脸色，“你明天天亮就走，不要回头，到了那边见到星伊，你就是文家的人了，知不知道？”

“我走了那爹你怎么办，哥哥怎么办？”

“自古打战护国就是男儿的责任，我们为了金氏的名声节气就应该留在这里！丈夫誓许国， 愤惋复何有？ 功名图麒麟， 战骨当速朽！”

第二天天亮，金徽又将安惠真和丁辉人叫到床边，交代了最后的遗嘱便让三人便装悄悄离开乌镇北上。

还没走出太远就听到了村民们惋惜着金掌书记为了守护乌镇百姓被南溟氏被杀的话，不久接到了家丁的来信确认。

金容仙看着信上金徽死前交代的那些话眼泪就止不住，哭了一路。

但是行程还是要赶的，安惠真和丁辉人一边高度警惕着赶路一边还要担心这小姐身体扛不住丧父之痛，早已身心疲惫。

走了第六天碰到了一片肥沃的草地，安惠真便停下喂马，金容仙也终于啃下了马车，坐到路边。

“小姐再这样下去你的身体不行啊”

丁辉人把从附近居民要来的饭拿出来，嘴里说道，“到时候姑爷不是个少将军嘛，肯定三大五粗的，哪会懂得照顾小姐的身体！”

“说什么呢！”金容仙捡起脚边的石头丢向对面的丁辉人被后者轻易躲开。

历经将近半个月，三人终于到了离京都较近的苏城。

在这几个月里起义军已经攻下京都，并占有了周边多个较大的城市，而刘邩带着亲信和残军躲到了东北控制了当地居民，占着地理优势按兵不动，双方战争陷入僵局。

三个人在出发当天金徽就传了书信给文起，文起收到后已经等候多时了，昨天收到丁辉人的飞鸽传书说即将到达苏城，他立刻就让文星伊连夜赶往苏城候着。

几人远远望着城门上大大的“苏城”二字，感动到抱在一起，终于可以结束这原始人生活的日子了。

再走近些发现城门打开，似乎有一群人。为首的人骑在马上，身后是几辆大马车。

安惠真和丁辉人都下了马车牵着马走近她们，金容仙抬起帘子露出一角张望，听到一句，“几位可是金伯父的千金和侍卫大人？”

金容仙寻声望去，马上跳下来一个年纪十八九的少年，身姿挺拔如苍松，气势刚健似骄阳，剑眉下一双璀璨如寒星的双眸似乎能穿透人心。

丁辉人上前说明情况，并拿出书信证明她们的身份。

看来这位就是父亲口中的文星伊了。见文星伊说话的态度和她身后站着的士兵，金容仙心下了然。

她一边打量着文星伊，一边拉开布帘，文星伊见此立刻走就过来伸手扶着她下马车。

文星伊自出生就以女儿身扮男儿身长大，后又长期在军中，除了家中亲戚那些姐姐妹妹，她还是第一次和同自己年纪相仿的女子以这种方式接触，而且还一下来三个。

但是安惠真和丁辉人的装扮一看就知道是随从侍卫，倒是金容仙吸引了她的更多注意。

看她的妆容打扮不像是来自文家这样大户人家，但也绝不属凡人，她的肌肤胜雪，双目犹似一泓清水，顾盼之际，自有一番清雅高华的气质，让人不敢亵渎。

金容仙那冷傲灵动带着水汽的媚眼中颇有勾魂摄魄之态，似乎让人不能不魂牵蒙绕。

见文星伊盯着自己许久，金容仙被她弄得脸颊绯红，却也眼尖地看到她腰间的玉弓玉佩，轻轻唤了句“文公子？”

平日里英姿潇洒，无所不能的少将军此刻却有几分羞涩，白皙的脸上泛起红晕，收回自己的目光暗骂自己竟如此无礼后慌忙放开金容仙的手，把金容仙几人接上自己带来的马车。

文星伊依旧是自己骑着马，金容仙和慧真辉人同坐一辆马车，她们的行李也让另一辆马车拉着。

丁辉人撩起窗边的纱帘瞧着窗外景色，感叹道，“果然北方的城市还是不一样啊”

她捅了捅旁边的慧真让她也看，慧真抱臂不屑，“你真是一点世面都没见过，苏城可是在京都之下第二大城市，当然不一样啊，哪能跟乌镇小地方相论”

提到乌镇，慧真也意识到说错话了，果然，金容仙脸色闪过一瞬悲伤，低下了头揪着自己的裙摆。

丁辉人没好气地瞪了慧真一眼，又赶紧换了个语气说道，“小姐，你也别太自责了，你想想看，刚刚来接我们的少将军可是会替我们报仇的！”

“报仇...么”金容仙侧首拿起挂在腰间的那块玉佩，想到那夜父亲千叮万嘱的婚事，心里最初的抵抗竟有些动摇。

一行人连夜就回了京都，在将军府内文起已经摆好了丰盛的晚宴等着她们了。

文起见到她们平安到来终于心口悬着的大石可以暂时放下，很是高兴地迎接她们。因为都还是孩子，文起也不要那些规矩，简单的一番清洗后就直接让她们都到餐桌边坐下准备吃饭。

他先介绍了自己又拍了拍身边的文星伊，“这位是犬子文星伊”

“见过公子”金容仙点头望向文星伊。

“这位是为父敬重的兄长，和你提起过的，金兄的千金”

“小女名容仙”

金容仙，金容仙，文星伊在心里默默地念了她的名字，真的是神仙的容貌啊。

文起也直接进入主题说重点，“十九年前我与容仙的父亲指腹为亲，以玉佩为信物，如今当年的猜测不幸印证，为父择日便让星儿你娶过容仙，让我们金文两家真正成一家人，不知容仙怎么看呢？”

文起当然知道金容仙不可能拒绝，也没理由拒绝只是礼貌性地问她。

文星伊听了文起的话，惊讶得说不出什么，父亲这是把自己当儿子养太多年忘了她到底是女儿身了么？

“爹！我...”

“行了，立下的誓言怎么能改，等容仙安定下来，为父就替你们操办婚礼”

文星伊见父亲态度如此，顿了一下看向金容仙，金容仙思索片刻道，“父母之命，小女自然要遵从”

其实金容仙在文起开口前就已经想好了，她发现自己并不排斥这个少将军，况且文星伊要为自己报杀父之仇的人，她也没有什么好报答的只能以身相许了。

碍于这里都是外人，文星伊也不好说什么，只是后面的时间都低头默默地端碗夹肉扒饭不插话。

她不明白父亲为什么要让自己娶一个女子，而且看起来他也对金容仙这人很满意。

晚饭过后文起安排了家仆帮她们将行李运到房间，金容仙自己住一个屋，安惠真和丁辉人住在她的隔屋。

文星伊回到自己的寝室，思来想去后还是去了文起的书房找他。

“爹，你...，唉，我怎么能娶一个女子为妻呢？”

“我不是说了当年指腹为亲了么？”

“可这...你也知道我...”文星伊不知道要怎么说下去，“我娶了她就是毁了她的一生啊...”

“可你想到你不娶容仙又有什么后果么？到时别人怎么看她，说是将军府内不知道什么来路的野女人？？我们要帮助她，也要保全她和你金伯父的名声啊”

听了此话文星伊一时语塞，她虽然找不出理由反驳但还是觉得这样不妥，所以她只能等找到说服文起的理由再来了。

只可惜在她找到那个理由之前文起就定下婚期了，其实文起是有点担心文星伊不肯的，但事尽如此只能这么做了。

况且自己在这世间的日子也不多了，他走后文星伊更加不可能会主动完成这门婚事。

于是在金容仙来到京都的两个月后的某天被定下为两人的婚礼。文起也多次要文星伊在这两个月里和容仙联络联络感情，文星伊被逼得没办法只能偶尔回将军府时抽空去找容仙。

不过没见两人感情有什么升温，倒是慧真和辉人先和文星伊聊上了。

相比于面对金容仙的拘谨，文星伊在她们面前更容易放开自己。有时看着文星伊和慧真打闹开玩笑，看到她和辉人喝酒划拳，金容仙却发现自己有些不满，难道这就是所谓，吃醋？

向来会看眼色的丁辉人也发现了自家小姐对准姑爷的故意躲避愈发不满了，毕竟每天都在怨念着，怎么看都知道金容仙是动了心的。

可这文星伊是什么情况呢？小姐这般美若天仙又知书达礼，没理由不喜欢啊。

丁辉人实在是想不通，终于，逮住机会在文星伊回府的某夜，将她灌了几杯酒后，又让慧真把金容仙叫到庭院，然后两人火速离开留下面面相觑的文星伊和金容仙共度良宵。

本来有些醉意的文星伊看清楚眼前人是金容仙后一下清醒了不少。她从小就以男儿身份长大至今，二十年来，她不是没想过这个问题，只是国家和人民对她来说更为重要。

她早就做好了有一天在战场上尸骨无存的心理准备了。她这样活一天是一天的人是不应该去爱别人的，这是对那个人的不负责。

可偏偏心底总有个声音在那喊着，她是喜欢金容仙的吧，否则怎么会每次见她就心跳加速，怎么一向疲惫到沾床就睡的她会在遇见金容仙后竟出现失眠了呢？

对于文星伊，金容仙说不上喜欢到什么程度，但是至少不讨厌。

短暂的相处，可以发现文星伊做事干练，谦逊有礼，对自己也客客气气，还会和自己吟诗作对，听自己抚琴，丝毫没有高人一等的傲慢，各方面来说称得上是君子了。

但是金容仙心里是很委屈的，下周就是婚礼的日子了，可眼前这个要娶自己的人别说什么情话了，连她的手都没碰过！金徽的教育向来开明，所以金容仙读书涉猎范围很广，某些禁书她也是看过了解过的。文星伊这样对自己这样是有几个意思嘛！

越想越不开心的金容仙站起身要走，可她又不舍就这样放文星伊离开，于是拐了个弯踱步走到池边假意观月。

平时的木头今晚似乎突然开了窍，文星伊见金容仙起身也跟着她，于是两人都在池边伫立，美名其曰，赏月。

不知过了有多久，两人都静静地没有说话。只是金容仙感受到了文星伊停在自己侧脸的强烈视线，索性转过身子让她看个够。大概是喝了酒的缘故，月光下文星伊看着她的眼神柔和了很多，她的嘴角一直上扬着，让金容仙的心情也愉悦起来。

于是金容仙伸出自己的手到文星伊跟前，文星伊一愣，低头看着金容仙掌心向上白嫩的小手，嘴角更加往耳根子爬。

可就在她正伸出手想要握住金容仙小手的一瞬，金容仙一下就收回了手，让文星伊连她的衣袖都没有抓到。

文星伊不解，抬眸和她对视，在读懂了金容仙的神情后，她没有生气反而露出大白牙笑得天真，金容仙娇嗔一句道，“傻子！”

这个小动作让两人都知道了对方的心意，只是太过害羞也没再做什么。第二天文星伊依旧匆匆离开，金容仙却第一次有了如此期盼一个人归来的心情。因为文星伊再次回来的时候，就是婚礼的日子了。

战争时期，所以婚礼很简单，文星伊早上从前线赶回，按照习俗走了流程，晚上就入洞房了。

想到此刻和金容仙躺在一张床上，文星伊就觉得自己脸上都已经在冒烟了，她僵直着自己的手脚不敢动，连呼吸都是紧的。

洞房花烛夜，任谁都知道会发生点什么。

金容仙被文星伊搞得不知所措，好歹她还和慧真辉人彻夜长谈那种事，结果旁边这个人居然一点动静都没有？

“你睡了吗？”

“嗯？...嗯！”

听着文星伊这敷衍的语气，金容仙觉得自己的心都凉透了，自己真是作贱啊，文星伊大概会觉得这种送上门的女人太脏了吧，连碰都不想碰她呢。

金容仙转过身子背对着文星伊，空气仿佛陷入死一般的寂静，房间里装饰得一片喜庆此时却满是讽刺。

文星伊在想着是不是要解释些什么，现在这个时候当然是不能说出自己是女儿身的事实，可金容仙这模样又让她倍受愧疚。

“对不起...”

“你不用道歉”她闷闷地说了声，文星伊从她的语气判断不出到底是生气还是委屈。

“你收留了我们还替我报仇，于你于文家，都对我有恩，我也没什么能报答，就只能以身相许了”

“我知道你不愿意的，是我不对...”

“你...你在哭吗？”文星伊反应过来，坐起身，金容仙还是背着她轻轻啜泣，文星伊下了床拿了手绢想要给她，金容仙却闹着脾气不肯转身。

“我没有不愿意...”文星伊看着被子那边的金容仙许久。

她歇开被子躺下去，伸长手把金容仙揽到自己怀里，但还是保持了些距离。

这一抱让她被容仙带着香气的发丝和温热的身子撩拨得心如鹿撞，如果可以文星伊都想压住自己的心脏不要再疯狂跳动了。

怀里的人动了动，抓过文星伊手里的手绢拭泪，还用手肘轻轻撞了一下她，这时文星伊才发现自己手心都出汗了，想来她第一次披上盔甲征战沙场的时候，似乎都没有这么紧张过。

“我没有不愿意”文星伊出口才发现自己声音都变得干哑了，吞了吞口水，“真的”

“那你也喜欢我吗？”

金容仙翻了个身看着她的脸，眨巴着大眼睛，眼里水雾迷蒙，仿佛只要文星伊说个不字她就会开始掉眼泪了。

“我...”文星伊的手还搁在她的细腰上，因为金容仙的翻身她往后缩了缩。

“大尾巴狼！”金容仙嗤道，这家伙不喜欢自己就不喜欢，还把手放在自己腰上占便宜！她推了一下文星伊放在自己腰侧的手想让她离开。

文星伊却一下抓住了金容仙的手，点了好几下头，“喜欢的...”，怕她不信，又认真地说道，“我挺喜欢你的”

金容仙想笑，文星伊真是蠢，连说这些话都要一板一眼的。

见容仙眉眼舒展，文星伊也松了口气说道，“睡吧”

文星伊很苦恼，她读过那么多书，也精通礼乐射御书数，却从没有学过怎么去爱一个人，或者说怎么面对一个女子的爱。

两个女子能有什么未来？文星伊不敢想象等到容仙得知真相她会如何看待这种如此不正常的行为，所以与其让彼此痛苦不如让自己先做个了结。

她暗下决定，等平定了战争后再过一段时日她就以自己身患恶疾的理由休妻，好让容仙再嫁。

至于现在，就暂时当做，老天眷顾自己，让金容仙这一仙子下凡到自己身边吧。

///  
三个月后

文起撒手人寰，文星伊正式担起大将军，起义军也养精蓄锐，只要抓到时机一举断了刘邩的前后路，这战争就可以结束了。

战争结束就意味着文星伊要亲手推开金容仙，她知道，只要自己下了休书，金容仙是不能拒绝的。

可是自己的心是真的愿意如此的吗？

尽管很多时候文星伊是要到前线上去，因为即使没有打仗也要督军操练，所以两人根本聚少离多。

但是文星伊也知道自己变了，因为她开始隐隐期待每个月那仅有的回一两次将军府的机会。

就算每次不过也就一两天的时间，她贪恋着金容仙为她收拾行李时的唠叨，甚至金容仙的埋怨她不常回家的话在她听来也是甜蜜的。

不爱喝酒的她也喜欢上和金容仙在睡前的小酌一杯，当然更多的是两人醉意朦胧时那些毫无章法的吻。

这一切都让她最初所坚持的开始动摇，可她也不知道金容仙会对自己是女儿身的事实有什么看法。

///  
表面看似平静的战局实则暗流涌动，安惠真在将军府中待的无趣，整天叫她跟着金容仙这深宫怨妇般地盼着文星伊回来简直是对她处死刑。

所以在安惠真的软磨硬泡下，文星伊慎重考虑后同意了带她到前线上去跟着自己。

对于慧真和辉人，她是信得过的，这是很难得的事，文星伊很庆幸能有这段友情。

这天的金容仙一大早就起来了，昨夜她梦了很多个梦，脑袋一片混乱中她总觉得会有什么不好的事发生。

果然，正和辉人吃着早饭，突然听到外面一阵骚动，下人跑进来大喊着将军中箭了，金容仙手里的碗摔到了地上，还没真正反应过来，被辉人拉着跑出去。

安惠真背着文星伊，见到金容仙便喊着让她进屋，金容仙不明所以地跟着他，辉人却被安惠真赶出去。

“怎么回事？”金容仙焦急地扶着文星伊到床上，看着那根断箭处不断渗出来暗红的液体，她的手脚都控制不住地颤抖，她此刻只剩下一个念头，文星伊一定不能死！

安惠真也怕再拖迟，简单快速说明情况，“遭暗算，中毒箭了”

“她昏过去前一定要我带她回来找你，还说任谁都不可以碰她，这毒我见你学过，你赶紧的，还来得及”

金容仙点着头拼命让自己冷静下来，安惠真关上门，便叫来了辉人，两人要保证没有其他人去打扰到金容仙。

褪去文星伊的衣物，金容仙不敢相信自己的眼睛看到的是什么。

自己的同枕之人竟和她一样是女子！

金容仙都不知道自己这么长时间来为何从未发现，平时文星伊也不让她帮忙更衣，不和她更亲热，什么原因她都猜想过，却不敢想驰骋沙场的大将军厚重的盔甲下会是如此柔性女子。

“嗯...”

文星伊一声痛苦的呻吟让她从震惊中反应过来，看着怀里的文星伊，她朱唇微抿，眉头紧锁。肌肤白皙胜雪，似微微散发着银白莹光一般。

再看到她的伤口时，金容仙的心猛地一抽，这种毒箭她知道，只要微小的剂量就能侵入五脏六腑，唯一的短处就是不能立即生效，但这也正给了金容仙机会，只要处理得好就可以脱离生命危险。

将毒箭取出后处理好伤口，金容仙坐到文星伊背后将她托起，运功，等到金容仙也将近虚脱才收气，文星伊脸上的气色也渐渐恢复了些血色。

金容仙看着文星伊的一头银灰色长发，未绾未系披散在身后，光滑顺垂如同上好的丝缎。不知怎的手一滑文星伊就倒在了她的怀里，金容仙想着她们相处时的那些事，想到了文星伊那些小心翼翼的试探，原来都只因为自己是女子，所以，害怕了吧，想退缩吧。

叹气，抚上她的脸庞，“女子又如何...我不会怕的啊，傻子，既然这样，能不能不要再推开我了...”

文星伊醒来时就记起了中箭那天的事，看着自己的一身素衣，想来金容仙知道自己的真实身份了。

她现在在哪里呢？是不是会觉得自己太可恶了不可想象呢？到头来，还是让她失望了吧...

文星伊以为金容仙是不会再愿意见到自己的，可偏偏推门端着热水进来的人就是她。

金容仙看到床上的文星伊半坐起身先是一惊，很快就开心地笑了，把手里的东西放到一旁坐到她身边问道，“还好吗？”

“嗯”没有刻意男装的文星伊有些不习惯，金容仙倒是觉得现在的文星伊可爱多了，应该说文星伊才是真正的美人吧。

“我先帮你擦身体，很快就可以吃饭了”金容仙说着就伸手要去解她的衣服。

文星伊本能地往后躲，看着金容仙收回去的手和受伤的表情，她低下头，却也只能是道歉，“对不起”

“我说过你不需要道歉的，我要的不是你的对不起...”金容仙真的觉得很累了，为什么要让文星伊看清她们的爱情就这么难呢？“为什么你在杀敌时的勇气就不能分一点在面对我的时候呢？”

“我只是，怕你受伤”文星伊的纠结，说到底，就是不愿也不可能让金容仙受到一切不该有的伤害。

“那是不是我无所畏惧，你就不会再这样对我了？”

金容仙俯身，抓着她的衣襟拉向自己，一吻，热烈而情动。

///  
文星伊受伤后就暂时留在将军府养伤，每天有部将会过来报告情况，同时她也让安惠真留在前线代替自己参与督军。

虽然负伤在身，倒是一点都不影响两人的感情迅速升温。

没有了顾忌，文星伊终于能够放下心结和金容仙坦诚相待，两人也终于尽了夫妻之实。

可偏偏老天爷就爱搞造化弄人这套。

文星伊和部将商讨了几天决定出一支小分队绕道敌军侧方待命，然而这支分队刚到达目的地就遭到了刘邩几千骑兵的埋伏，起义军损失惨重。

文星伊通过安插在敌军的间谍知道南溟氏和金柯早就勾结在一起了，如今又联合了刘邩。

可他们为何在南溟氏到了刘邩的占地后就知道起义军当天的调兵地点？调兵地点是文星伊在将军府内亲口告诉自己的部将，由他回军中通知其他将领执行的，除此之外，军队里没有人能够得知这个信息。

所以这说明极大可能是文星伊的身边出了内鬼，尽管不愿相信，但一切都指向金柯的亲妹妹金容仙。

因为只有金容仙符合条件，而且，那一晚，金容仙也确实看到了战略图。至于金容仙怎么把消息放出去，文星伊认为她每天进出自由，自然有办法，况且安惠真也在前线。

只是动机呢？因为是自己的亲兄长么？

在所谓的亲情面前，金容仙口口声声的爱原来就是这么不值钱的东西啊...

“家国大义，天下为先”

这是文星伊从小所受的教诲。

所以甚至不需要一个晚上的时间，文星伊就做出了决定。

念在往日的情分上，她可以放过金容仙，但是，将军府今后不会再有这个人。

金容仙不能理解，不管她如何解释，文星伊都死死地认定就是她，见文星伊已经失去理智，金容仙对她心灰意冷，失望至极地离开。

而已经被愤怒和背叛完全激起了攻击力的文星伊回到军队，她不再打迂回战而是开始主动出击，打了几场小胜战后士气大振。

起义军势如破竹，很快，一路南下，那些为了利益在战乱是建立起来的苟延残喘的政权就像纸片弱不禁风。

文星伊的铁蹄踏破南方最后一座城门，忠于她的军队将战旗插上城门，自此宣布一统天下。

文星伊下了安民令，留下几个得力官员和一小部分兵力在这里妥善处理后事，自己带着大部队回京都。

几日后文星伊登基的消息全传遍整个国家。

她仍追封宋悟为先帝，只建立新的年号，当年朝廷被冤枉被贬的现在还活着的忠臣基本都被召回重新任职。

一年多的时间，政通人和，百废俱兴。在新君和百官的不懈努力下，一切都在往好的方向发展，百姓都说现在他们真正过上了好日子。

文星伊逼着自己全心在政事上，除了为了这天下百姓，还有为了她自己。

当初在金容仙走后她就后悔了，因为当她亲手杀了金柯的时候才发现金柯压根不知道自己的妹妹投靠了文家还成了将军夫人。

但是当初绝情的是文星伊，她没有理由让金容仙原谅自己。

她以为，只要自己足够忙，就可以忙到没有一点点时间记起金容仙这个人。所以她默许了黄袍加身，在杀了刘邩灭了南溟氏后听从了部将们的请愿南下打出了天下。

可这都是徒然，就算再累，每天只要停下工作，关于金容仙的一切记忆就会无声无息地出现，而且一天一天地愈发强烈。

所以现在，她疯了一般地想念金容仙像棉花糖般柔软的香唇，想念她身上那淡淡的茉莉花香，想念她情动时销魂的呢喃...

关于金容仙的一切，她都想要回来。

慧真和辉人倒是巴不得离开京都到那山水去游玩的，离开后那段时间，三人就像活神仙游山玩水，兜兜转转地等到听闻文星伊成了皇帝，她们便回了乌镇。

金容仙本以为自己能看破红尘出家，哪知文星伊这个人和对她的情早已刻进骨子里了。

既然忘不掉，那就不忘了留着。

和文星伊的后悔愧疚不同，金容仙只让自己记着文星伊对她的好，所以她对文星伊的爱始终如一，从未动摇。

得知文星伊成了新君，金容仙没有过多的意外，本来么，文星伊就有称王的气质。

那天收到了来自朝廷的信，信上只有洋洋洒洒几句，是文星伊的笔迹。

“朕俯瞰江山社稷   
念那的一山一水   
你可知字字藏吾心”

金容仙穿上了结婚那天的盛装等着文星伊来接她。

开门走出去，文星伊就站在马前，一如当年在苏城城下的不羁少年。

那年夕阳下的一见，她们就注定要羁绊一生。

几乎是撞进文星伊的怀里，这感觉太陌生，陌生到如果文星伊再不来，可能她就要失去自己的身体对文星伊的一切感官触觉了。

“容，我没有任何选择，我只能是恶魔”

“我知你是恶魔，也是我心甘情愿的劫”

THE END


End file.
